DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicant description) The immediate objective of this proposal is to classify and consolidate contemporary knowledge of the paraphilias (perversions or kinky sex), in a book, A Treatise on the Maladies of Erotic Ideation and Imagery, of which the analytic table of contents is in 7 parts: Sexuoerotic Function; Love and Lust; Gender Transpositions; Vulnerabilities: Hypo-, Hyper- and Para-; Species and Individual Origins; Manifestations; and Intervention. The research design entails retrieval of data from library and online searches, and from his classified files or reprints and clinical resources. All data will be classified and cross-classified to match the Table of Contents. Revisions will be word processed. The book focuses on not only the practices, but also the mental imagery and ideation of sexuality and eroticism. The major paraphilias constitute an epidemic threat to society that increases exponentially, generation by generation. The origin, control and prevention of this epidemic requires the resources not only of the criminal justice system alone, but also of biomedical research. Thus the long term objective of the present proposal is to prepare the way for a paradigm shift whereby paraphilias are recognized as a public health threat, the prevention and eradication of which will require the methodology of epidemiology, sexological medicine, and basic brain research.